Perfect
by PhoenixFire1
Summary: Songficish, Everyone finds something...........Songfics to go with each chapter!! Please R/R chapter 2 posted!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Have You Ever?

Perfect  
  
Ginny sat down near the lake and pulled off her socks and shoes. As she dipped her feet in, she thought about her crush on Harry. Suddenly, a muggle song she once heard popped in her head. She tried to remember it all and started to sing it.  
  
Have you ever been in love, Been in love so bad? You'd do just about anything, To make them understand? Have you ever had someone, Steal you heart away? You'd give anthing,oh, To make them feel the same?  
  
Have you ever searched for words, To get them in your heart? But you don't know what to say, And you don't know where to start. Have you ever loved somebody so much, It makes you wanna cry? Have you ever needed something so bad, You can't sleep at night? Have you ever tried to find the words, but they don't, come out right? Have you ever, have you ever??  
  
By now Ginny had tears in her eyes but kept singing it.  
  
Ooh, Have you ever found the one, You dreamt of all your life? You'd do anything, To look into their eyes?  
  
Have you ever found the one, You've given your heart to, Only to find that one, Won't give their heart to you? Have you ever closed your eyes, And dreamt that they were their? And all you can do is wait, For the day when they will care, Have you ever loved someone?  
  
She repeated the chorus.  
  
What do I got to do to get you in my arms, baby What do I got to say to get your heart? To make you understand, How I need you next to me, Gotta get you in my arms, cuz baby I can't sleep  
  
She sang the chorus twice.  
  
Have you ever, ooh, have you ever???  
  
Ginny stopped and heard something behind her. She turned back and saw Draco Malfoy.  
  
" You have quite a voice Weasley," he said. " Oh, uh, thanks," she said blushing. " About Potter?" he asked. " Yea," she replied. " I have a song, too. Want to hear it?" he asked. " Oh, um sure," she said.  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Now all I hafta do is find a song for Draco. Send suggestions if you have any for him or any other characters!!!! review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. My December

Perfect  
  
A/N: I don't own these songs by the way!  
  
Draco sat next to Ginny by the lake and began his song.  
  
This is my December, This is my time of year, This is my December, And this is all so clear. This is my December, This is my snow-covered home, This is my December, This is me all alone.  
  
And I Just wish that I Didn't feel like There was something I missed And I Take back all those things I said to you To make you feel lke that And I just wish that I didn't feel Like there was something I missed And I take back all the things I said to you To make you feel like that.  
  
And I'd give it all away, Just to have somewhere to go to. Give it all away, To have someone to come home to.  
  
This is my December, These are my snow covered dreams, This is my December, This is all I need.  
  
He sang the chorus twice with tears rolling down his cheeks. As he continued, Ginny's eyes had started to water also.  
  
This is my December, This is my time of year, This is my December, This is all so clear.  
  
I'd give it all away just to have Someone to come home to. Give it all away, Just to have someone To come home to.  
  
Both Ginny and Draco had started to cry. The cold night air froze the tears on their cheeks.  
  
" You know we could never be together, right Draco? No matter what we could never be together." she said.  
  
" Why not Ginny?" Draco asked.  
  
" Our family's would never allow it, they hate each other." she told him.  
  
" Like Romeo and Juliet," Draco said sadly," Do you know what happened to them, Ginny?  
  
" No." she said.  
  
" They died. They died because they loved each other, but their family's hated each other, so they killed themselves. So they could be together in Heaven." He explained.  
  
" Draco," she sighed," We are not Romeo and Juliet. We are Draco and Ginny. Malfoy and Weasley, it's just not allowed," she said pulling her shoes on.  
  
" Why not?" he asked.  
  
" Because." she said simply as she walked away.  
  
Draco stood there and watched her walk away. He couldn't do anything. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, to tell her he was sorry for everything he had ever done to her and her family.But he didn't, he just let her walk away. 


End file.
